Twin Sister
by hime-sarah
Summary: What if Sakura had a twin sister? --whole summary inside!


Twin Sisters By: hime-sarah  
  
Summary: What if Sakura had a twin sister? Can that change the way she was treated by Sasuke? Or would the things be worst? Sakura discovered that she had a twin sister and now she was set to Konoha to meet her. And at the same time, a pretty huge quarrel was building up between the members of Team 7.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I brushed my hair towards my shoulders as Sasuke decided to set off. I withdrew a deep sigh while watching him and heave another one as I stare at Naruto. I bowed my head and meekly gazed at my lap.  
  
"Stupid Sasuke!" hissed Naruto as he threw a rock from nowhere.  
  
"You must have controlled yourself."  
  
"Hn! I did! But that asshole can't piss me off like that!" he objected.  
  
I just sat there beside Naruto. I just plainly listened to his dilemma. After all, before the sun sets down, I knew that these would be all settled. I smiled upon thinking on that but a corner in my mind tells me that this one is a bit serious.  
  
We were having our usual training in the forest nearby when I heard Sasuke and Naruto shouting. I just walked calmly towards them but when I arrived, I saw Naruto on the ground, his mouth's bleeding. Sasuke just blankly stood there. He did nothing as Naruto tried to fight him back. I don't know what to do. Naruto charged towards him, I told them to stop but they wouldn't.  
  
I ran towards Sasuke but he just told me to leave them behind. I saw it when Naruto pushed Sasuke again. I started to cry but it seemed that it won't even bother the two. I dropped from my knees, begging both of them to stop but it was no use. I can still here them shouting, taunting.  
  
Sasuke told him that he will never loose, never. But Naruto won't hold back. They were fighting, right in front of me. I wish Kakashi-sensei was here. He's the only one who mediates Naruto from Sasuke and Sasuke from Naruto. Unlike me, all I can do was to look at them. They won't listen. Sasuke won't listen to me. Who am I to him in the first place? Naruto won't listen to me now. He's clouded by his desire to perpetrate and to beat Sasuke.  
  
I tried to shout, but no words seem to come out. I was petrified, STOP IT! Damn, stop it! But they won't listen.  
  
At last, when Naruto wordlessly sat at the ground, Sasuke went off. I didn't even have the guts to call him back. And Naruto, he was deeply breathing and I can see his hands clenching. Kakashi-sensei, where are you when we need you?  
  
I helped Naruto as he tried to stand. He placed his hands by my shoulders without even saying a word. I know that even though it always ends up as a fight, Naruto would see to it that everything would be fine. That's right; it had been always like this.  
  
But I saw Sasuke's distant eyes as Naruto feverishly cursed him. I never saw him like that before. His eyes were full of rage and hatred. No, everything will be fine.  
  
Naruto smiled back at me as he told me "to Ichiraku". I'm finally able to breathe peacefully. I know that after eating, Naruto would cease off. Then by tomorrow, I'll talk to Sasuke. And Kakashi-sensei would settle this one. I smiled shortly as we head to the ramen stand.  
  
When we arrived there, Naruto immediately ordered for his favorite cup of ramen and started to pig in. I watched him aimlessly before I gulped mine. How I wish that Sasuke's with us now. It's been awhile since we've eaten here, with our sensei and him.  
  
My clouded bubble of thoughts burst up when Naruto spoke.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow and I'll blow that kickass off!" he smacked as he slammed his empty bowl down.  
  
"Naruto!" I reminded him.  
  
"It won't happen again 'cause this time, I'll win." Naruto protested.  
  
I tried to hush him down but I think his head was still preoccupied with the matter. After I paid for the bill, he happily volunteered to bring me at my house. I meekly nodded and then we were set off. He hummed a happy tune as I gazed at the sky. It's getting a bit dark. I know that Naruto will forget it. I know that. And Sasuke would do that too.  
  
"Do you know the reason why we fought?" Suddenly, the aura of the scene changed as Naruto seriously asked that question. I gave him a blank stare. I don't really know why. So I patiently waited for him to continue. At first, he hesitated, but when we arrived at my house, he did.  
  
"He told me that I'm acting like this because I don't have anyone to care for me." I felt my left foot backed upon hearing him. I saw him bowing his head after he bit his bottom lip.  
  
"I won't forgive him." he added. Things started to pack up in my mind. "Are you sure?" I asked. Am I stupid? Of course he was.  
  
"He went this far and I won't back off."  
  
"Naruto-kun, Sasuke won't say anything like that!" I replied. I know Sasuke. Even though things were going a bit tough, he won't ever say that. He knows his limits, thus, he knows what he was saying and he knows when to stop. But as I look at Naruto, a blurring vision of him cast at my mind.  
  
"He did. And he means it. That was the worst insult that I've ever heard in my life." Naruto demanded. I felt silent for awhile. Sasuke won't say that! Especially to Naruto or even to no one! "He hit me!" he continued. "I hate him!"  
  
"Naruto-kun, don't you think that he just needs space?"  
  
"You're always favoring him! I should have known! Don't you think that I need some of that too? He's been always looked up; it's always Sasuke and Sasuke! What about me?" he asked. "He's been that boastful as he was right now because he thinks that people looks at him as the superior. And he hates me because I did not!"  
  
"Stop acting like a child, Naruto!"  
  
"Fine!" he replied as he marched away towards me. I can hear him murmuring as I stood back. Here it goes again. The last time, I saw Sasuke's back while he's turning away from me. Now I see Naruto's. I tried to call him back, but I know he won't listen.  
  
I felt my back resting at our door that time. I know that droplets of tears built up by my eyes and I can't hold them back. It's been a long day. A long bad day. But what worries me the most was Sasuke. I'd never talked to him this day. I can understand him. But I don't know why he told Naruto that one.  
  
Sasuke, what were you thinking? You know that Naruto's a bit stubborn at times but, but you don't need to tell him that? I sat on my knees as I cried. Maybe Naruto's right. I'm being clouded by the fact that I like him and that's technically the reason why I'm defending him.  
  
No, that's not the reason. It's just that... I don't know!  
  
The next thing that I remembered was that I was running. I don't know where I'm heading. I was just surprised when I saw myself coughing in front of Sasuke's door. I gathered all my poise as I knocked on his door. But no one came to response. I tried calling him but there's no answer.  
  
Maybe he decided to go to sleep earlier to regain his coolness. Yeah, with that, I bid him goodnight as I wandered aimlessly as the deserted street. I was playing with the rocks by my feet when I heard someone coming.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're here." I smiled but he just passed through me.  
  
"Go home."  
  
I felt an eerie gap between us though I can still feel him. He directly went to his door as I trailed behind him. What am I doing? I was supposed to talk to him about Naruto's concerns and nothing else.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you."  
  
Finally, I'm able to talk. But he didn't pay that much attention to me though. He reached for his keys as I waited him.  
  
"I told you to go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"But this won't wait!" I insisted. I watched him as he pushed his door and went inside. He stared at me for a moment before he sat. He left his door open and I don't know what to do. Then I decided to look at him silently.  
  
"It's chilly out there." 


End file.
